Just a Brother, More Than a Sister
by Saber Knight
Summary: All he is to her is a brother, and all she is to him is everything. They both know this, but life continues on normally, no matter what feelings he may feel for her. Even though she knows he loves her, he'll still always be her little brother, and nothing will change that.


**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka and Test or anything related to it, also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

* * *

Yuuko woke up to the sound of her brother's voice, yawning as she sat up in her bed and stretched her arms. Her twin brother, Hideyoshi, stood at the side of her bed, smiling and blushing at the same time. "Good morning, sister." He told her in a lively tone, watching as she got up out of bed.

"Yeah, good morning." She said sleepily, yawning right after finishing her sentence. She walked on over to her closet, opening it up and looking through the clothes that were hanging up.

"It's Sunday today, we could go out somewhere. Maybe out to eat, or shopping, or just to take a stroll through the park." Hideyoshi's voice came from behind her as he sat down on her bed. "What do you think, sis?"

"You sure are excited." Yuuko simply told him before deciding upon a rather casual shirt.

She heard him give off a soft, and short, giggle before speaking. "Well, it's because I don't have to hide my feelings any more. Is that not right, sis?" He asked as she was taking the shirt off of its hanger and placing it onto her arm.

"I suppose that's true," She sighed, walking over to her drawer where she decided to pick out a pair of shorts instead of one of her skirts or pants, "but it's not like I return them, or anything. So how can you possibly be excited? Shouldn't you be sad or something?"

Hideyoshi laid back on her bed, his hands under his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "Quote, 'I can't return your feelings, Hideyoshi, we're siblings after all. But, knowing that you love me like this won't make me think differently of you, or act differently towards you; because, no matter what, you're still my little brother. Even if you love me like this, you'll always be my little brother. So, don't worry. Just... just try to win me over or something. If that will keep you happy.' Unquote."

Yuuko sighed, wondering if she should have rejected him harder after he had... confessed his incestuous love for her. It had happened yesterday, sometime after they had arrived at home. Hideyoshi had wanted to talk to her, where he confessed and she... quite softly rejected him.

Too softly, apparently.

But, that was alright. She'd rather see Hideyoshi happy, excited, and... _giddy _(of all things) instead of seeing him wallowing in sorrow. "So, what does that have to do with you being excited?" She asked him as she got out a pair of underwear.

Hideyoshi rolled over onto his side, making himself comfortable on her pillow as a pink blush settled across his cheeks. "Well, you told me to try and win you over. So, that is exactly what I'm going to do. After all, you saying that must mean that there is a chance for me to actually succeed."

Yuuko quickly turned around, a bright red blush across her cheeks. "You idiot, there's no way I'm ever going to actually fall for you! I was just saying that to try to keep you from getting depressed!" She exclaimed, slightly in a rush.

Hideyoshi giggled, not taking her words, at all, as serious as she had meant them. "You never know what may happen, sis. You just might find yourself unexpectedly falling for me." He turned his head to look back at her, the love in his eyes beyond obvious. "That's what I wish for, anyways."

"Idiot." Yuuko said, giving off a soft sigh as she started heading for her door. Before exiting her room to head for the bathroom, she looked back at Hideyoshi. "Shouldn't you be downstairs preparing breakfast by now? Why are you up here in my room?"

He softly smiled at her. "I just wanted to spend some more time with you, sis. I just wanted to hear your voice more, to talk with you more. All because I love you so very much; so much more than just a brother, sis." His blush grew darker as he said it, but his eyes kept locked onto Yuuko's own.

"I-idiot." She muttered, turning away from him. She was starting to get irritated at herself, for allowing Hideyoshi's incestuous words to make her face redden. It wasn't just because she wasn't used to flattery, but it was also because of how honest and heart-filled his words sounded. Yuuko just couldn't help but to blush.

"Hey sis," Hideyoshi began, catching her attention before she could walk off to the bathroom, causing her to look over her shoulder at him, "I'll make sure to cook a very wonderful and special breakfast, today." As she was still looking over her shoulder at him, he blew her a kiss.

"I-idiot!" She exclaimed, the tips of her ears growing red as she closed the door behind her rather hard (though nowhere near as hard as she could). Hideyoshi only giggled at her embarrassment, feeling quite happy that things had turned out this way. Of course, he'd be even happier if she were to return his feelings... but, this is enough for now.


End file.
